<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flame to a Feather by Delious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541181">The Flame to a Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delious/pseuds/Delious'>Delious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Jemilla is whipped what can I say, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delious/pseuds/Delious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemilla’s thoughts on Zazzalil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flame to a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carefree was a good word to label Zazzalil with. She was easygoing and vivacious, almost always untroubled, but for such a small person who usually acted in a sluggish way, she was extremely dynamic once you got to know her. It was as if she was just naturally born with a liveliness in her.</p>
<p>That’s how Jemilla would describe Zazzalil if you asked her, she’d seen it up in person. Though Jemilla fairly disliked her strong desire to be lazy, her irresponsible decisions, her dangerous inventions, Jemilla still admired her creativity and determination. She admired her in general, in more ways than one even.</p>
<p>Zazzalil was a warmth, a fire almost. Though unbearable at times, Jemilla couldn’t live without her. It was comforting, something Jemilla couldn’t help but smile at, Zazzalil’s blithe and hyperactive personality was like a balance to her sensibleness. </p>
<p>The flame to a feather, as she’d say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It says the title at the end y’all saw what I did there?? Anyway I am YEARNING over the cavewives because I love them with my entire being, so here’s a short oneshot of Jemilla being in love with Zazzalil part 262837384724.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>